¿Noche de terror?
by Omega Lucy
Summary: McQueen solo quería preparar una sencilla fiesta junto a sus amigos corredores para pasar el Halloween pero tenia que aparecer ese estúpido asesino de la televisión para arruinarlo todo


Bueno tenía que hacer un fic de Halloween y pos aunque la fecha ya paso aquí está (¿?) Es un intento de comedia y no me arrepiento de los chistes clichés que incluí, culpen a todos los especiales que pasaron por la TV de cada programa habido y por haber. Bueno espero algo les cause gracia XD disfrútenlo

 **Advertencias:** Slash, chistes malos y clichés, referencias sin sentido, tratare de mantenerlo IC

 **Disclaimer:** Cars ni Cars 2 me pertenece, esto se hace con el fin de entretener.

…

¿Noche de terror?

Todos los corredores participantes del WGP habían sido invitados para una fiesta de disfraces por Halloween en aquel remodelado hotel de la ruta 66. La mitad de estos ya habían llegado y se encontraban en el gran salón del hotel charlando animadamente sobre el decorado acorde a la celebración además de los disfraces que cada uno lucía, era interesante y divertido pasar un rato como ese al año además claro que se había decidido realizar una carrera anual en la ruta, pero para ello aún faltaba así que otra reunión de corredores no hacía daño.

El anfitrión no era otro más que el reconocido corredor americano Lightning McQueen, el cual portaba un elegante disfraz del conocido fantasma de la ópera, realmente le lucía muy bien al rubio, quien caminaba por el salón tratando que su capa no se llenara de las telarañas falsas que abundaban por todo el lugar como decorado, así como también evitar algunos murciélagos de plástico que colgaban del techo y paredes, lo clásico del día.

—¡Ey! ¡Lightning! Que buena fiesta amigo—para el #95 fue una leve sorpresa ver el disfraz de su compañero de carreras, sin duda le parecía que Gorvette podría tener el mejor disfraz de la fiesta.

—Hola Jeff, lindo disfraz ¿eres Loki o Tom Hiddleston? —preguntó en una ligera broma ante el disfraz del ahora muy afamado villano de comics.

—Muy chistoso "Erik" —le siguió el juego haciendo referencia claro estaba al nombre original del personaje de la obra—. Buena idea reunirnos en una fiesta de disfraces, no tendremos que esperar a tanto por la carrera.

—En realidad la idea de la fiesta fue de Mater y me pareció bastante buena. Por cierto ¿y Lewis dónde está? Es raro que no andes con él—sonrió de forma evidentemente insinuante al otro rubio.

—Fue a saludar a Schnell y a Veloso, no debe tardar en volver conmigo—respondió con evidente orgullo y la misma sonrisa insinuante que su amigo, claramente McQueen no era tan despistado como para saber que ese par tenía algo que pasaba más de una buena amistad.

Gorvette decidió retirarse su casco de largos cuernos para permitir que su cráneo _se relajara_ mientras caminaba hacia la barra para pedir algo de beber junto a #95 y así platicar un par de cosas como de la temporada de la _Piston Cup_ que recién finalizaba con la primera victoria para el #24 aunque por supuesto no era un tema muy de agrado para McQueen, volver al segundo lugar no era lo suyo pero no podría ganar toda la vida por más que quisiera ¿no? Miró alrededor para fijarse en cuales otros competidores habían llegado aunque era evidente que buscaba uno en especial, o al menos para su acompañante lo fue.

—Bernoulli no debe tardar mucho en llegar, digo quizás solo quiere llamar la atención—comentó con cierta gracia notando como el _fantasma_ le devolvía la atención con un semblante de indignación y reproche.

—Yo no lo estoy esperando, ¿Cómo puedes creer semejante cosa Jeff? Por favor—recriminó con una sonrisa que aparentaba ser cínica, claramente al _dios nórdico_ le causo mucha gracia ver como su acompañante prácticamente hacía un drama por ese simple comentario. La verdad era muy simple, ya habían pasado casi dos horas desde el inicio de la fiesta y el corredor italiano no aparecía, aunque claro no era el único que faltaba pero cualquiera con dos dedos de frente sabía la _situación_ entre él y McQueen, pero por supuesto, el americano no aceptaría jamás que entre los dos había algo más que una amistosa rivalidad aun cuando había hasta finalizado su relación con Sally y ahora no eran más que buenos amigos.

—Deja el drama _Erik_ —rodó los ojos el de ojos verdes mientras agarraba el vaso de whisky que Guido le había servido para beber un poco—. Solo era una pequeña broma, vaya que te alteras y eso que ni siquiera ha llegado.

—No es gracioso, yo lo invite solo por educación pero de ser por mí ni siquiera hubiese invitado a Francesco—se cruzó de brazos orgulloso mientras miraba hacia donde se encontraban los demás corredores que ya había saludado aunque no pudo reconocer a uno debido a que traía una máscara rojiza que cubría todo su rostro—¿Quién es el _spiderman_ de ahí?

—Lightning no sabes absolutamente nada de comics eso es un hecho. No es _Spiderman_ sino tendría azul en vez de negro, es _Deadpool_ y es Lewis—trató de contenerse su risa ante la mueca de confusión del otro rubio, en realidad McQueen no sabía mucho de esas cosas pero no le molestaba que su amigo tuviese un lado _friki._

—Jeff apenas vi _The Avengers,_ no sabría de quien me hablas pero los dos se ven bien. Aunque ese traje le resalta mucho el…

—Lo sé.

Lightning se contuvo la risa al deducir que había sido Gorvette quien le había escogido el disfraz al británico. Bebió un poco de lo que le habían servido para seguir platicando con el _dios nórdico_ más calmadamente por un pequeño rato, la música hacía buen ambiente así que el anfitrión decidió ir con el de ojos verdes a saludar a los demás.

—Camino, mis ojos están aquí arriba cariño—se escuchó decir a la brasileña quien vestía de _catwoman,_ sin duda aquel traje resaltaba bastante sus atributos y para los demás competidores era imposible no _apreciarle._

—¿Eh? Lo siento tía, pero es que te ves realmente guapa en ese traje—halagó el español vestido del mismo diablo, tenuemente ruborizado tanto por ser descubierto como por las risitas de sus acompañantes.

—Esa era la idea—la única mujer del grupo se contuvo una risa mientras se sacaba la máscara que cubría la mitad de su rostro, solo para asegurarse mejor a donde iban las miradas de sus acompañantes.

—Es bueno ver que todos se están divirtiendo.

—Te luciste con la idea McQueen, aunque todos te imaginábamos discutiendo con Bernoulli desde temprano—sin duda el comentario de Hamilton le borró la sonrisa en instantes además por supuesto de que la reacción de los demás no eran más que risitas.

—Muy chistoso Lewis, pero como veras Francesco no ha llegado y es probable que no venga—se cruzó de brazos sonriendo ladino con su original prepotencia mientras veía al británico retirar sus mascara para verle mejor y quizás restregarle en cara su sonrisa burlona.

Poco a poco su sonrisa se fue borrando al notar como los cuatro corredores que le acompañaban trataban de contenerse aún más la risa. Una mueca de disgusto se formó en su rostro al tiempo que se giraba sobre sí mismo, encontrando tras de sí al italiano con una clásico disfraz de vampiro pero que en él lucía simplemente espectacular quizás más que clásico era una referencia a _Lestat_. Obviamente no diría eso en voz alta jamás en su vida, pero si lo creía. Por su lado el italiano no podía evitar sonreír entretenido por la expresión del rubio, era entre encantadora y divertida, difícil de decir.

— _Buona sera signori e signorina_ —saludó de forma cortes, como si pasara de largo la expresión de Lightning o al menos lo que había escuchado al momento de llegar—. _Sembri molto bella_ **,** Carla.

—Oh gracias Francesco, tu siempre tan galán.

—Es la verdad, aunque pareciese que te hubieras puesto de acuerdo con Max.

—No fue más que mera coincidencia, _freund_ —aclaró el alemán encogiéndose de hombros. Realmente si lo parecía puesto que su disfraz consistía en el superhéroe _gótico_ de DC comics, pero no se trataba de más que una simple casualidad, igual era divertido hacer bromas al respecto.

—Aunque más que Halloween parecemos una convención de comics—las risas no se hicieron esperar por el comentario del #24.

— _Sono d'accordo_ , pero admito que me gustó bastante el tuyo Hamilton. Deadpool _si_ _tratta di un personaggio molto interessante_ **.**

—¿Qué? ¿Tú lo conoces? —preguntó incrédulo el #95, ¿cómo es que Francesco si sabía de personajes de historietas? ¿También era de los que perdía el tiempo leyendo esas cosas? No podría imaginarse al europeo como un friki cualquiera.

— _Non è vero?_ Hasta tendrá una película el próximo año—enarcó una ceja bastante extrañado de su reacción.

—No hay que saber mucho de comics para saber eso McQueen, con que veas un par de _traillers_ no pierdes el tiempo—comentó con gracia Hamilton quien a diferencia de su siempre acompañante americano, no sabía gran cosa con respecto a comics pero todos sabían lo más básico ¿no? O al menos así comúnmente era.

De nuevo todos se contenían su risa ante la expresión del anfitrión quien parecía indignado de ser el único en no saber absolutamente de aquel personaje. Soltó una especie de bufido que más bien parecía un puchero infantil. Decidió no darle demasiada importancia al asunto por el momento, ya luego indagaría un poco con la magia del internet pero por ahora debía esperar a sus demás invitados que extrañamente aun no llegaban como era el caso de Gearsley, CaRoule, Todoroki y Clutchgoweski. Decidió dejar a sus compañeros unos momentos para ir con su mejor amigo a ver si le daba señales de algo, o al menos Sally que era quien estaba con él en esos momentos pero por supuesto que no fue solo, el vampiro de la fiesta no le dejaría cuando recién llegaba.

—¿Qué quieres? ¿No seguirás halagando los disfraces de otros? —preguntó buscando con la mirada a la _bruja_ de cabellera azulada o al _monstruo de Frankenstein,_ es decir Sally y Mater resprectivamente.

—¡Oh! _Ecco, questo è il motivo per cui sei arrabbiato_ **.** Estás celoso de que no dijese algo de tu magnifico disfraz del fantasma de la ópera—el #1 entre cerró sus ojos sonriendo ampliamente por la actitud del rubio—.Aunque puede que exageraras con el gel, McQueen.

—¿Qué? En primer lugar no estoy celoso y en segundo no exagere nada, así es el personaje—espetó ofendido de nuevo fijándose en no llenarse de telarañas falsas, no había exagerado nada, simplemente su cabello podía ser rebelde cuando quería y necesito casi todo un frasco de gel para que ningún mechón quedase hacia adelante—¿Y tú por qué te tardaste? ¿Perdiste tus colmillos o qué?

— _Chiaro, chiaro_ —se contuvo su risa ante sus negaciones—.A Francesco le gusta ser un punto de atención eso es seguro, Francesco sabe que lo mejor llega al final pero al parecer a otros se les ocurrió lo mismo o quizás si se retrasaron—se encogió ligeramente de hombros mientras sonreía ampliamente, dejando ver aquellos colmillos falsos que venían con el disfraz.

—Bueno te creo eso, pero imagine que llegarías con Todoroki…—soltó con una apenas perceptible pizca de celos en su tono de voz.

—Yo pensaba también llegar con _mio fratello_ —resaltó aquello solo por molestar un poco al americano, había notado aquello en su tono de voz y le entretenía pero consideraba al japonés como un buen amigo y hasta como el hermano menor que nunca pudo tener, todos comprendían bien eso pero al parecer Lightning no lo procesaba del todo—.Quizás llegue con Raoul…

Los dos se detuvieron un momento al ver a dos de los corredores que recién llegaban, curiosamente uno de estos era el mencionado francés quien venía con ropas raídas y el maquillaje clásico que le daba la apariencia de un cadáver andante, pero su compañero no era otro más que el inglés de cabellera café quien vestía como lo que podría ser un simple doctor de no ser por las manchas de sangre falsa por todo el traje y brazos; el punto era que aquello rechazaba la idea del italiano de que su mejor amigo podría haber llegado con el _zombie_.

—O quizás no…—finalizó el de ojos azules acercándose a sus invitados para recibirles—. Nigel, Raoul al fin llegan.

—¿ _Bonne nuit_ McQueen, Bernoulli? —saludó sonriente el francés a ambos corredores mientras miraba un poco la decoración del lugar, sin duda le gustaba bastante en especial las lapidas falsas en las esquinas que daban el toque escabroso y le distraían un poco.

—Gracias por la invitación—prosiguió el inglés mientras acomodaba un poco sus lentes, igualmente observando la decoración del salón.

—Raoul, ¿Shu no vendría contigo? —preguntó el vampiro directamente, supuestamente el asiático si iría a la fiesta según le comento anteriormente.

—Pues a decir verdad yo pensé que ya estaba aquí, cuando salí él ya se había ido.

Por un momento hubo un silencio que podría interpretarse como ligeramente incomodo, al parecer el japonés se pudo distraer con algo en el camino o se regresó por algo. Decidieron que esperarían un rato más y Lightning como buen anfitrión acompañó a los dos recién llegados con los demás; en el poco rato llegó el corredor de Nueva Rarendia disfrazado de faraón y se les unió al resto entre charlas, bebidas y bromas, en especial por parte del alemán a Gearsley quien no dejaba de hacerle las clásicas bromas de médicos haciéndole enfurecer, Nigel no tenía el mejor de los temperamentos y mucho menos cuando de Schnell se trataba.

—¡Ya déjame en paz, _idiot_! —exclamó el inglés bastante harto de Schnell quien no dejaba de hacerle esas clásicas bromas.

— _Ich kann mir nicht helfen_ Gearsley—decía entre risas _Batman,_ más que los chistes en realidad le hacía mucha gracia el enojo del peli café.

—Max ya déjalo, pareciera que nuestro doctorcito fuese a explotar—la única mujer del grupo trató de calmar el ambiente aunque a ella también le hiciera gracia los chistes de _bata blanca._

Los corredores dejaron las charlas unos momentos para mirar la pantalla sobre al bar del salón donde estaban dando unas noticias de alerta así que Guido bajo la música para prestar atención y escuchar. El informe hablaba de un fugitivo que hacía un par de horas había logrado escapar de la policía en un auto robado tras asesinar a varias personas en una zona publica, lo último que se supo que es que fue visto por civiles conduciendo a toda velocidad hacia la interestatal, según el helicóptero del noticiero la autopista estaría algo atestada de autos queriendo llegar a California por una media hora al menos ya que por supuesto la policía tenía que pasar rápido y mejor era evitar accidentes. Acabado el informe la programación siguió como siempre así que el televisor volvió a estar en silencio y la música a su mayor volumen. ¿Por qué los corredores tenían la tv encendida aun con música? Sencillo, necesitaban asegurarse de que la prensa aun no supiese de su paradero, pues por supuesto aquella fiesta era entre ellos y solo sabían unos pocos como la gente de Radiator Springs; además también verían una película de terror según el itinerario.

—Que buena forma de animar el Halloween, un asesino suelto que puede estar cerca de la ruta—comentó con un toque de broma y misterio Veloso mientras movía sus dedos en un gestos clásico de brujas para asustar un poco al moreno de cabellera naranja.

—Carlita eso no es gracioso—sonrió con evidente nerviosismo el _faraón_ , quizás era un tema por el cual debían preocuparse, estaban en un hotel en una ruta cerca de la interestatal sin vigilancia ya que la reunión era algo más secreto para que la prensa no les atosigara.

—Por cierto, ¿Qué ha pasado con Todoroki? Vaya que está retrasado el tío—preguntó Miguel mirando a su amigo francés—. Aunque bueno ya con la hora que es no debería venir y menos con un asesino suelto.

—He tratado de llamarlo pero no caen las llamadas y no digas eso, las posibilidades de que llegue a esta ruta son…pocas—espetó ya con algo de preocupación el _zombie,_ no es que fuese sobreprotector con su ya oficial pareja, pero cuando hay un asesino suelto posiblemente cercano a la ruta o el pueblo no está demás preocuparse un poco

—Quizás si no lo llamaran al mismo tiempo, cayeran las llamadas—Lightning rodó los ojos negando con la cabeza ante la pena del francés y el italiano quienes no habían sido muy inteligentes en ese punto.

—McQueen iré a buscar a Holley que ya está retrasada y luego de ver en eso en las noticias no quisiera que este sola, aunque ella es muy fuerte y podría defenderse sola…—Mater empezaba a divagar un poco en su decir como mayormente hacía a lo que su mejor amigo solo sonrió comprensivo.

—Claro, ve y ten cuidado—accedió para luego verle marcharse prácticamente corriendo a la salida del salón, tirando la puerta por la prisa al cerrarla. Lightning suspiro mirando la hora en su reloj, ya eran las once y media, ya pronto sería media noche y aun no comenzaba con lo que tenía ideado—. Ya no podemos esperar, se supone que tenía algo planeado para hace media hora y…

El silencio reinó en el salón nuevamente cuando este quedó totalmente oscuro y la música se detuvo, al principio la mayoría de los corredores supuso que se trataba de alguna broma creada por McQueen para darle gracia a la noche pero no era así, aunque por supuesto era difícil creer que todo se trataba de un simple corte de luz quizás por la falla de algún cable o lo que sea.

—Les digo que yo no corté la luz a propósito. ¡Sally busca una lámpara o lo que sea! —exclamó lo suficientemente audible para que su amiga hiciera algo mientras él tanteaba el espacio con sus manos buscando no tropezarse con alguien o con una mesa aunque no tuvo demasiado éxito.

—¡Ag! McQueen me pisaste—se quejó Gorvette quien era el más próximo al _fantasma._

—¿Cómo sabes que fui yo quien te piso?

—Pues acabas de gritar, deduje de donde vino el sonido de tu voz—rodó los ojos aunque no fuese visible su gesto.

Definitivamente los corredores no se movían muy bien en la oscuridad y menos con dos de ellos vestidos totalmente de negro así que mientras buscaban como moverse varios acabando chocando contra la capa de _Batman_ o los pechos de _Catwoman_ como fue el caso de Rip y Miguel, esto no sucedería si en el momento del "pánico" hubiesen recordado que todos tenían un celular en los bolsillos. Posiblemente seguirían tropezándose unos con otros o contra las mesas y decoraciones de no ser por un ruido bastante extraño que llamó la atención de todos, era como una respiración bastante intensa y de alguna manera tétrica.

—El que sea que esté haciendo su imitación del lobo feroz ahora para asustarnos basta, no es el momento—ordenó la brasileña quien aquello sin duda le estaba poniendo de los nervios.

—Lightning esto no es gracioso—se quejó esta vez _Loki_ quien estaba igual poniéndose nervioso.

—Les digo que no soy yo, estoy a tu lado ¿Cómo podría estar haciendo yo ese ruido? —el tono de voz del #95 indicaba bien que no se trataba de él además que Gorvette podría asegurarlo teniéndolo al lado.

—Estoy tocando algo extraño...

— _Questa è la mia faccia_ , Raoul—gruñó un poco el italiano sujetando las manos del francés para apartarla de su rostro.

— _Je suis désolé…_

De nuevo aquella extraña e pesada respiración se hacía más pronunciada, era como si algo se acercara despacio a los diez corredores, un escalofrío recorría su espalda y por un momento Lightning quiso creer que podría tratarse de Mater pero entonces recordó que había salido a buscar a Holley y así la idea quedo descartada totalmente de su mente. Por supuesto que la idea del asesino suelto acabó regresando a la cabeza de cada uno, ¿Cómo no? No había vigilancia y siendo casi medianoche no había muchas personas transitando la ruta.

—Raoul estás tocándome de nuevo ¿verdad…?

—¿No…?

Una luz verde llamó la atención de los presentes, se trataba de la única lámpara que había conseguido Sally, se trataba de una especie de calabaza de decoración a base de baterías que irradiaba una luz no muy intensa No emitía mucha claridad pero si la suficiente para asegurarse de que todos estaban ahí; por el orden en que los veía de izquierda a derecha estaban Lightning, Jeff, Lewis, Carla, Rip, Miguel, Max, Nigel, Raoul, el sujeto siniestro de negro y Francesco. Espera ¿Qué…?

—Eh…letritas... —musitó la mujer.

Lentamente los corredores giraron la vista hacia donde apuntaba la _bruja_ con la linterna, ahí apenas pudieron distinguir a un sujeto vestido completamente de negro y resultaba ser de dónde provenía aquella intensa y temible respiración que habían estado escuchando desde que la luz se fue. El grito unísono que resonó en el salón pudo aturdir a cualquiera pero eso no importo cuando se apartaron rápidamente en busca de la salida del lugar, haciendo que la fiscal dejara caer la linterna al suelo por el alboroto y apenas pudiesen distinguir donde estaban los otros, volviendo a chocar todos una y otra vez entre sí, si había un asesino entre ellos nadie quería averiguarlo. Quizás lo más lógico es que habiendo nueve hombres en un salón, Guido estaba escondido bajo el bar así que no contaba, se hubiesen abalanzado sobre el enemigo y lograsen detenerlo, pero en la semejante oscuridad y quizás a punto de ser asesinados ¿Quién pensaría eso?

—¡Abrid la maldita puerta! —se escuchó gritar a Camino quien pudo notar que alguien se interponía entre la salida y él.

—¿Qué crees que hago, _stupid_? —bufó Gearsley quien trataba de abrirla pero al parecer estaba cerrada con llave.

—¿Qué clase de hombres son todos ustedes? —exclamaron ambas mujeres presentes que a pesar del terror no ver absolutamente nada, haber un asesino prófugo entre ellos y estar totalmente encerrados con este en un salón no muy grande no podrían estar tan alteradas como los demás.

—¡Lightning deja los juegos y abre la maldita puerta! —de nuevo un grito de Gorvette culpando de todo al anfitrión.

—¡Que yo no estoy haciendo nada joder! —exclamó el fantasma mientras caminaba hacia atrás esperando dar con alguna pared.

—¡Ahh! —un grito algo desgarrador llamó la atención de todos.

—¡Dios mío! ¡Mataron a Rip!

—¡Hijo de puta!

Nadie sabía que daba más miedo, que posiblemente ahora el corredor de cabellos naranja estaba muerto, que el asesino podría estar sufriendo un ataque de asma en esos momentos o que Lightning y Jeff viesen aquella vulgar y absurda caricatura, bueno siendo los dos americanos era de esperarse. Un estruendo proveniente de afuera volvió a helar la piel de todos, al parecer se había tratado de un simple trueno pero todo indicaba que el universo conspiraba para darles un final meramente al estilo película de terror de Hollywood a los corredores.

—¡Ahh! —esta vez el grito provino de la fiscal lo que por supuesto altero a McQueen.

—¡Sally! ¡Oh no Sally no te mueras!

—No estoy muerta, solo me rompí una uña…Lo siento

Otro estruendo afuera devolvió el silencio al salón, puede que ahora si otro fuese asesinado y ellos no pudiesen hacer nada. Siguiendo el sonido de aquella pesada respiración, el alemán corrió hacia este y le tacleo, si iba a morir, moriría con dignidad o como un héroe, puede que quizás también como un estúpido pero siempre habían las posibilidades.

—Si voy a morir quiero decir que, ¡Nigel siempre me gusto tu trasero! —exclamó Max tratando de sujetar al _asesino_ contra el suelo, al ser más corpulento del grupo podría retenerle mejor ¿no?

—¡Hasta para morir tenías que actuar como idiota Schnell! —gritó entre encolerizado y avergonzado el _médico_ , si hubiese electricidad su cara completamente roja hubiese sido gratamente apreciada por el alemán.

—Apártate Nigel, si vos no abrirás la puerta yo la derribare. Max podrá querer morir pero yo no—sentenció el _demonio_ de la fiesta quien se preparó para así correr hacia la puerta, la cual irónicamente se abrió al momento y acabó por darse contra el suelo fuera del salón.

Mater y Holley vieron como el corredor español caía contra el suelo, ambos estaban bastante confundidos por eso. Volvieron la vista al salón que estaba a oscuras así que Shiftwell buscó su celular y activo la aplicación de la linterna para ver qué era lo ocurrido, había una mesa tirada así como Carla y Sally estaban contra la barra; por otro lado bastante llenos de telarañas falsas –quizás de caminar a ciegas por todo el salón- Jeff, Lewis y Lightning; junto a la puerta estaba Nigel evidentemente sorprendido de su singular llegada; en el suelo estaba Max sujetando a alguien que no lograban identificar; y por último, al fondo en un rincón estaban Francesco y Raoul completamente inmóviles, pálidos y con una expresión de terror que de no ser por el pánico en el ambiente les hubiesen sacado una foto, sin contar claro que el italiano sujetaba el brazo de CaRoule con tal fuerza que seguro ya le había cortado la circulación.

—¿Pero qué está sucediendo aquí? —inquirió saber la analista pero no obtuvo respuesta, o al menos no una verbal pues todos dirigieron la vista a Schnell.

—E-Es el asesino que salió en la tele y…mató a Rip—balbuceó Hamilton quien sujetaba con fuerza la mano del #24.

—¿Qué? —la espía enarcó una ceja bastante confusa ¿asesino? ¿Muerto? Movió la linterna del celular en busca del fulano cadáver pero no había nada de hecho el corredor no estaba en ninguna parte.

Fue una suerte que la luz regresara justo en el momento y así todos pudiesen apreciar mejor como Max se levantaba sujetando al disque asesino con fuerza, no le era muy difícil pues el sujeto no era muy alto y menos comparado a él. Ahora que por fin todo el lugar estaba iluminado, todos pudieron apreciar que el tal fugitivo en realidad no era más que un simple disfraz.

—¿El asesino es _Darth Vader_? Eso explica porque parecía que sufriese una crisis asmática—soltó con cierto sarcasmo McQueen al ver al lord de los _sith_ ser sujetado por _Batman_ , sin duda era bastante raro decirlo de esa manera.

—¿Y si mejor dejamos el drama a lo _Scooby doo_ y vemos quien es en realidad Lord Vader? —sentenció Veloso quien ya empezaba a impacientarse de esa situación tan extraña. Por supuesto que Max hizo caso y bajo la atención de todos, retiró el casco negro del _sith._

—¿¡Todoroki!?

Aquello sin duda fue una sorpresa para todos, todo ese tiempo se había tratado del japonés quien tenía una muy comprensible expresión de desconcierto ¿y cómo no? La mayoría había chocado contra él, había estado algo perdido en la oscuridad y de paso fue tacleado por el más corpulento del grupo ¿tan vilmente eran castigados los que llegaban tarde a una fiesta? No fue su culpa haber olvidado su teléfono y haber tenido que regresar a donde se hospedaba por él.

—Shu- _cher_ , ¡Vous me l'avez peur de la mort! —exclamó bastante alterado el francés quien apenas podía sentir su brazo y estaba que escupía su corazón con la boca.

— _Hai fatto che si desidera farci morire di paura, Shu?_ —aún más alterado que Raoul estaba Francesco por supuesto, que recién recuperaba el color en las mejillas y por fin le soltaba el brazo al francés.

—Si no se ha tratado de un asesino, ¿Dónde esta Rip? —inquirió Miguel buscando al moreno con la mirada.

La pareja de Mater miró a su alrededor para acercarse a la barra y mirar tras de esta, encontrándose con el inconsciente corredor sobre un también inconsciente Guido. Podría deducir que en el alboroto que formaron los corredores, se había tropezado y caído contra la barra, después de todo esta tampoco era tan alta. Aclarado el hecho de que no había ningún asesino y que no había ningún muerto, Holley, Mater, Carla y Sally se dedicaron a despertar a los inconscientes y preparar vasos de agua con azúcar.

—Francesco no soporta este tipo de cosas, _Francesco vi darà un cuore per colpa di tuo fratello_ —balbuceaba el castaño quien ahora estaba sentado junto a una mesa habiéndose quitado la capa y colmillos del disfraz, necesitaba relajarse en definitiva.

— _Mon amour ¿_ en que estabas pensando? ¿¡Planeabas usar la fuerza contra nosotros o que!? —escandalizó un poco de forma ligeramente sarcástica el francés, si bien haciendo una simple broma con referencia también que con el simple ambiente casi se moría de un infarto a sus apenas 19 años.

— _G-Gomen_ …—se disculpaba el asiático por enésima vez sonriendo con notorio nerviosismo aunque no negaría que aquello le hacía algo de gracia, al parecer ellos dos habían sido lo más afectados con su sorpresiva aparición.

—Ustedes ya dejen el drama—apareció el rubio _fantasma_ quien ya se había bebido un vaso de agua y estaba mejor—. Todoroki as vale que te expliques, ¿en qué momento llegaste? ¿Y por qué no dijiste que eras tú?

— _Etto_ …llegue antes de que tu amigo saliera solo que al parecer ninguno de ustedes lo notó—se encogió de hombros, quizás que fuese tan bajito le hizo pasar de algún modo desapercibido—. Y pues la luz se fue y no podía ver nada, quise decir algo pero el casco emite el sonido clásico del personaje así que me costaba un poco hablar, entonces todos se pusieron a gritar cosas extrañas y chocaban contra mí y Schnell-san acabo tirándome al suelo cuando quise quitarme el casco.

Bien, su explicación tenía mucha lógica en realidad. Poco a poco el entorno regreso a la normalidad, Nigel gritándole a Max por lo que había dicho antes de "sacrificarse", Jeff mirándole el trasero de Lewis, Carla, Rip y Miguel charlaban cosas triviales, Sally le contaba detalladamente a Holley lo que había sucedido desde que Mater salió en su búsqueda, Shu aún seguía disculpándose con Raoul al cual el pulso le había vuelto a la normalidad y Lightning se burlaba un poco de Francesco a pesar de que pudo estar casi igual de asustado que el italiano.

—Por cierto McQueen, _che cosa era che avete intenzione di fare?_ —preguntó Bernoulli solo para dejar de lado el tema de que estaba por arrancarle un brazo a CaRoule.

—¿Eh? Ah una película de un asesino que se adentraba a una fiesta y mataba a todos los invitados—respondió tranquilo aunque al sentir las pesadas miradas de todos sobre si le sacaron una nerviosa sonrisa y pensó que quizás con el susto vivido no sería la mejor idea—¿O mejor jugamos _Charlie, Charlie_?

Y así fue como los doce presentes decidieron hacerle preguntar a dos lápices en vez de ver en la pantalla lo que pudo haberles ocurrido.

—Charlie, Charlie ¿Todoroki trataba de asesinarnos?

Si/Si

¿Fin?

No me hago responsable de derrames cerebrales luego de leer esta cosa (¿?) Bueno espero hayan disfrutado mi muy vago intento de comedia y especial de Halloween, planeaba hacer los mismos estúpidos chistes de seguir el ruido en la cocina o separarse o decir "ahora vuelvo" :'v Pero tampoco quería dejarlo tan cliché, bueno espero hayan entendido mis pobres referencias XD y pos sé que es muy tarde ya pero ojala hayan pasado un feliz Halloween, en mi país no lo celebran pero siempre es divertido verlo; agradezco a mi amiguis Dulce por ayudarme a elegir los disfraces de los personajes (¿?) y pues esta historia no tiene pies ni cabeza pero quería una razón para ver a todos los corredores corriendo como nenazas. En fin, nos leemos algún día :D


End file.
